In general, construction and other heavy equipment use hydraulic systems to perform digging, loading, craning, and like operations. The speed and direction of these functions are controlled with hydraulic valves. Typically at the end of a moving function, the assembly exhibits uncontrolled changes in speed and direction producing an oscillatory motion. For example, in a backhoe, the oscillatory motion occurs when its linkage is brought to a stop following a side-to-side maneuver. This oscillation makes it more difficult for the backhoe operator to return the bucket to a given position. The oscillation is caused when the kinetic energy generated by the backhoe movement is transferred to the hydraulic supply lines connected to the backhoes actuators when stopping. The transferred energy produces a sharp increase (or spike) in fluid pressure in the stopping actuator. The increased fluid pressure transfers the energy into the hydraulic system and the surrounding vehicle. The energy then returns in the opposite direction through the hydraulic lines and exerts the force into the original driving actuator. This transfer of energy continues until it is dispelled as heat, or is dissipated through the oscillation of the equipment and the swelling of the hydraulic lines.
Hydraulic swing dampening or cushioned swing circuits have been designed to compensate for this oscillation. Prior art cushioned swing circuits sometimes have a restricted passage between the cylinder/motor conduits to allow the implement controlled by the swing circuit to coast to a stop. However, opening and closing of the restricted passage was controlled by a three position two-way valve keeping the passage open all the time when swing is in motion. This causes a loss during acceleration and swing propel that is not desired.